


Adventures in Dragonsitting:  Chin and Kono

by StBridget



Series: Dragon Verse [9]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Babysitting, Domestic Fluff, Dragons, Family, Fantasy, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 07:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18806872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StBridget/pseuds/StBridget
Summary: Chin and Kono get roped into dragonsitting-er, babysitting. I mean, how hard can one toddler be, right? They're about to find out.





	Adventures in Dragonsitting:  Chin and Kono

**Author's Note:**

> Hawaii Five-0 is property of CBS and its creators.
> 
> Cross-posted from FF
> 
> First in the Adventures in Dragonsitting series

"Pediatrician, urgent care, dentist—does he even have teeth?-poison control, plumber, locksmith, glazier," Chin looked up from the list he was ready. "Danny, we're not going to need all of these numbers."

"You never know," Danny replied. "And yes, he has teeth. Sharp ones."

"I meant in human form."

"So did I."

'Seriously, Danny," Chin said. "Don't you think you're going a little overboard? It's just for a couple of hours."

"Chin, the kid's a McGarrett. You'd be surprised how much trouble he can get into."

"Hey," Steve said, "I resent that. He's your kid, too."

"Yes, but he gets his trouble-magnet tendencies from you."

Kono interrupted them. "You two better get going or you're going to miss your reservation."

"Oh, I forgot-" Danny started.

"I mean it, shoo," Kono insisted. "We'll be fine. He's just a toddler. How much trouble can he be?"

Danny laughed. "Famous last words. We'll see if you still feel that way when we get back."

Kono shut the door behind Danny and Steve and turned to Chin, who was still reading the list Danny had given him. It was several pages long and, Chin realized, double sided. "I'm beginning to have second thoughts about this, Kono."

"Really, Chin, he's just a toddler," Kono said, repeating her words to Danny. "How much trouble can he be?"

"I have a feeling we're going to find out," Chin muttered.

Feeding went more or less without incident, except for a minor mishap involving projectile pea puree (Chin was going to have to wash his hair when he got home, and he really hoped the baby food would come out of his Hawaiian shirt. He really liked that shirt. And how did Kono manage to escape unscathed anyway?).

Bathing was a little more exciting, but still relatively tame. Matt splashed happily in the tub in dragon form, until a particularly vigorous splash of his tail caused the tub to overflow and flooded the bathroom (Chin was pleased to note Kono bore the brunt of that one, ending up completely soaked).

"Okay, kiddo, I think it's time for bed," Chin said. He reached for the dragon, but Matt skittered out of reach, once again splashing water everywhere, soaking Chin this time. "I mean it," Chin said. "Bed, now."

Matt hopped out of the tub and exited the bathroom, but made a beeline for the stairs instead of the nursery. "Oh, no, you don't." Chin lunged for him, managing to grab his tail. Matt squawked but halted. Chin awkwardly scooped him up and carried him into the nursery, depositing him unceremoniously in his playpen. Matt looked up at him with pleading blue eyes, silently begging for just a few more minutes before bedtime. "It's time to sleep," Chin said firmly. "Goodnight, Matt."

The little dragon curled up with a sigh, and Chin left the room, locking the door behind him. Chin went back to the bathroom where Kono was futilely trying to sop up the half-inch of water on the floor. "You finish up here, cuz. I'll tackle the kitchen."

Kono waved a hand at him in acknowledgment, and Chin went downstairs. Once she finished in the bathroom, she went to check on Matt. She found the nursery door hanging off it's hinges. Now she knew why the locksmith was on the list of emergency numbers. Matt was definitely McGarrett's kid. She peered inside, desperately hoping Matt was still in there. No such luck. The playpen was ripped to shreds, and Matt was nowhere in sight.

"Chin," Kono called, trying to keep the panic out of her voice, "is Matt down there with you?"

"No, cuz," Chin replied. "I put him in his playpen."

"Well, he's not there. He seems to have clawed his way out of his playpen and gotten out."

"How did he open the door? I locked it from the outside."

"Ripped it off its hinges," Kono said matter-of-factly. "We've got to find him, Chin."

"He can't have gotten far." Chin went into the living room and stopped. "Shit."

"What?" Kono came down the stairs and saw what Chin had seen. The front door was wide open, also hanging off it's hinges. "Oh, that's not good."

"That's an understatement. Come on, we have to go after him."

Chin and Kono raced out the door and spotted a small, purple form flying about six feet off the ground about half a block away. "Oh, shit," Kono said. "We have to catch him before the neighbors see him."

"Danny says they've so far managed to convince them he's an exotic bird. I'm more worried about what'll happen if he lands. Danny said one of the neighbors has already called animal control to come get the giant iguana in her yard."

They watched as Matt landed on a neighbor's lawn, stretching out his neck to take a large bite out of their shrubbery. "I really hope that's not poisonous," Kono said.

"I think that's why we have the number for poison control. Come on, let's get him before he takes off again."

Chin and Kono managed to reach Matt while he was still on the neighbor's lawn, but he took off again as soon as they got close enough to make a grab for him. "At least he's not flying this time," Chin said.

"Yeah, but for a toddler, he can really move."

They raced after him again, noting with relief he was heading home. They saw his tail disappearing upstairs when they reached the front door. By the time they reached the nursery, Matt was lying in the remains of his playpen in human form, happily kicking his legs in the air and counting his toes. Chin sighed in relief. "Okay, you," he said, picking the toddler up, "let's try this again." He settled Matt in his crib and tucked the blanket around him. "There you go, all nice and snug. Sleep tight."

"I'm thinking we should cuff him to the crib," Kono said.

"I don't think Danny would go for that, cuz."

Kono sighed. "You're probably right, but it's tempting."

The cousins looked around the room with the ruined playpen in one corner and the door hanging off its hinges. They stood at the top of the stairs and looked at what was left of the front door. They looked at each other. "You get to tell Danny," they said in unison.

**Author's Note:**

> There's a number of these involving the different characters. They weren't written in chronological order, so I'm not going to try to put them in chronological order.


End file.
